


Learning Curves

by Allofmyshameinonepairing



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Inexperienced, M/M, Mentioned Bulma/Vegeta, Mentioned Goku/Chi Chi, Nothing but smut, Saiyan Biology, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allofmyshameinonepairing/pseuds/Allofmyshameinonepairing
Summary: There's an awful lot Vegeta and Goku can teach Broly, and its not limited to fighting.
Relationships: Broly/Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58
Collections: Set Your Pee Pee on Fire





	Learning Curves

**Author's Note:**

> Based after events of Dragonball Super: Broly movie.
> 
> Pretty much just pure smut.
> 
> Enjoy :)

They had invited him for training on this planetoid in the middle of nowhere space. Kakarot and a dubious Prince Vegeta had teleported in, with no warning, as Kakarot had done before so many months ago.

At first it had been just Kakarot, and at first, Broly had been wary of the man’s intention’s, unable to forget the beat down he’d received on their Planet Earth. Cheelai and Lemo had not been keen on Kakarot’s habit of showing up unannounced but little by little, and with many an offering of food or some other gift to make their lives on Vampa that little bit easier, they’d began to relax a little.

That had regressed a little when Kakarot had first brought the prince, Vegeta, with him, and Broly had felt the rage course through him at seeing that face. It had not helped that where Kakarot was open and friendly and honest, the prince was barely civil and hugely guarded, seemingly disinterested in the prospect of being there.

That was fine, Broly had thought, and said as much, because Vegeta had proved no match for him, having to rely on the power of their blue transformation and fusion with Kakarot in order to handle him. 

That had enraged the prince, so small and weak, yet so quick to rush to prove himself that he had stuck a blow across Broly’s cheek before he had noticed him move. It was a light blow, more of a warning than anything, but the anger had flared again and he had retaliated, flinging the prince aside, halfway through the wall of their cave, chasing after him, remembering the snarling face of the smaller man, the way he had been so quick to attempt to end his life.

Broly had not forgotten these things. Nor had he forgotten his father’s words about King Vegeta, how he had cast him from the planet, doomed him to his existence on Vampa for forty years. But Kakarot had stepped in. They were there to train, not fight for real, and anyway, Vegeta’s father’s actions were not his own, and Paragus was no longer there to order Broly to fight Vegeta. And so Kakarot had asked Broly what he thought, and what he wanted. No one other than Cheelai and Lemo had done that, and the gesture served to reassured him that Kakarot, at least, was trustworthy.

He had not cared to fight Vegeta further. His father’s grudges were not his own, and there was no value in fighting someone he could not learn anything from. Again, Vegeta had tried to attack, for real this time, and Kakarot had again stepped in, restraining Vegeta, whispering something close into the smaller man’s ear that had made Vegeta’s struggles stop. With a hesitant nod, Vegeta had slid from Kakarot’s arms and left the cave.

‘You wanna train with me, Broly?’

He did.

‘Well Vegeta and I train together. He keeps me on my toes, he’s real good at thinking up new ways to fight, always changing his style and stuff. Training gets pretty dull when you always do the same thing all the time. So, you wanna train with me, you train with him too. I reckon he could teach ya some stuff. He’s been fighting longer than me, even!’

Broly had not been sure of the smaller man and his place at Kakarot’s side, but he wanted to learn and he wanted to train, and Kakarot had not been wrong so far. Cheelai and Lemo didn’t want him to go near Vegeta. He was cruel, they said, cold like Frieza had been, ready to kill.

‘You can trust Vegeta,’ Kakarot had assured in response to his dubious glances at Vegeta. ‘He’s definitely not like Freiza.’

‘He tried to kill him, Kakarot or Goku, or...whatever,’ Cheelai had argued. ‘And he’s not exactly thrilled to be here, is he? Why should we think this is anything but a plan to try and kill Broly when his back is turned?’

‘Ah, he never seems happy about anything, he’s a pretty grumpy kinda guy, you just gotta learn to read him,’ Kakarot had replied. ‘But...well, here. Maybe this will explain why he was ready to kill Broly. It’s not outta cold blood, not really.’

He’d shown them a device, one Broly didn’t recognise, but on it, there were images of different things from Earth; plants, vehicles, animals and people. Lots of pictures of different people.

‘Oh, these are my boys,’ he’d explained, while the screen displayed an image of a young man and a young boy, both with familiarly spiky dark hair, and between them, a woman, beginning to age, but beautiful nevertheless, her rich dark hair pulled back from her face. ‘And that’s Chi-Chi, my wife.’

He’d moved his thumb across the screen, to a different image, this one showing another family unit, of Kakarot’s adult son and his own wife and child. And then another, of a short bald man and a beautiful blond woman, and their young daughter. And then another, this one not of a posed group, but more casually taken, of a woman with blue hair, a baby on her chest, a lavender haired boy peering at the baby with a grin on his face, and some distance away, the prince, dressed in clothes like the humans wore, arms crossed over his chest, mouth set stern, but even in the image, eyes soft as he looked at the three of them.

‘This is Vegeta’s wife, Bulma, she’s a really old friend of mine, and his kids, that’s Trunks and Bulla. He loves ‘em. More than anything else, I think, but he just doesn’t know how to show it, or he thinks he shouldn’t, ‘cos he’s a prince or something. And if anything happened to them, I don’t think he’d know what to do.’

Broly looked at the picture and he saw Cheelai nod.

‘He thought Broly was a threat. Like, if he’d killed Vegeta and lost control, he could have hurt them.’

‘Yuh-huh, I think so. I mean, I don’t think it was the right thing to do but...if I were him, if I couldn’t trust people like he can’t...I think I’d understand, y’know?’

‘...fine,...Broly, if you wanna train with both of them, then fine, but you!’ Cheelai had pointed fiercely at Goku. ‘If you try anything funny…’

‘No funny stuff here. I don’t want anyone hurt, or worse. Well, not seriously hurt anyway, there’s always a few bumps and stuff after but, that’s just Saiyan stuff.’

Cheelai had not seemed convinced at that, but she had nodded anyway and Broly had left with Kakarot to find the prince waiting outside, cross legged on a boulder, eyes closed, though they had flashed open and focused on he and Kakarot the moment they had stepped out.

They had not gone far that day, but they had trained together, and whilst Broly had been right in that Vegeta could not overpower or outpace him, he still found ways to outwit him, and after a particularly painful kick to the side of his head, he had learned not to underestimate him quite as much as he had before.

Since then, they had trained together a few more times. Today was the first time that Kakarot had taken them to a different planetoid, this one almost completely devoid of life. There were ruins of buildings, as if there had once been people here, but they had been washed away by some great tide.

He’s trying to focus, but there’s something in the air of this planet, he thinks, that’s throwing him off, some odd scent that keeps trying to pull his attention. He’s punished for his distraction in the form of Vegeta’s fist colliding with his stomach, Goku’s elbow landing squarely between his shoulder blades, a double attack that manages to knock the wind from him and he hunches forward, retching.

‘Idiot,’ he hears Vegeta tut. ‘Even a child could have seen that coming, where’s your head?’

Broly shakes his head, sitting back on his haunches to stare at the man who has so much attitude packed into so small a frame.

‘Ah c’mon Vegeta, it’s his first time off Vampa in months, and Broly’s not seen many other places before. It’s gonna be distracting for him. How about we take a break, huh?’

Kakarot touches down gently beside him, punching him in the arm. 

Vegeta is unphased.

‘New surroundings should not take your head away from the situation at hand! You must be aware of them, but also your opponent, at any moment. Anything less than full attention can cost you your life.’

‘But we’re not in a battle to the death. We’re just training,’ Kakarot argues.

Broly watches the display with quiet interest. These two battle with words as much as fists, it seems, though Vegeta always wins these types of contests. There was only one way Kakarot won these fights, and that was usually distraction of some sort. Food, usually, and it's what Broly sees now, as Goku pulls out one of those capsule things from a pocket and throws it onto the ground a short distance away.

Broly watches on, climbing to his feet as the now familiar puff of cloud appears, revealing a large, chilled chest, that Kakarot quickly pulls open. There’s a blanket too, that he spreads over the ground, an action that makes Vegeta roll his eyes.

‘You brought a picnic? We’re not on some beach break, Kakarot.’

‘So what? It’s nice to sit somewhere soft. ‘Sides, stops you getting your butt dirty, doesn’t it?’

Vegeta snorts, but helps himself to the cooler, digging out a few bottles of water, tossing one to both him and Kakarot before he opens his own, taking a long drink from it. Broly steps in closer to the blanket. It seems as though there’s some barrier at the edge of the blanket that he doesn’t know whether he should cross, but Kakarot seems to sense his hesitation and invites him to sit down. 

‘It’s hot here, huh?’ he comments, sliding off the orange top half of his clothing, before rummaging in the chiller. He tosses something packed to Broly, and he catches it in his free hand, peering down at it.

The item, which he can at least identify as food, seems to be made of lots of white strands, some black strip wrapped under the white triangle.

‘It’s onigiri,’ Kakarot tells him. ‘Try it. It’s good. There’s different stuff inside each one.’ He lays a few more out in the middle of the blanket.

Broly unwraps the triangle and bites into it, and as Kakarot has said, it is good. He quickly helps himself to another, suddenly aware of how hungry he is, and how much he’s missed the human food that Kakarot always brings with him.

‘Oh and these too, try these.’ Kakarot points to a few more things he’s laid out, fruits and cooked eggs, and other ready made things. He takes a few of each, finding them all to his liking, though the ones with meat are always better than the ones without. The fruit is sweet though, and Kakarot chuckles at his reactions.

Vegeta, as always, stays silent, not looking at the two of them as he eats…

‘What’s that?’ Broly asks, pointing to the item in Vegeta’s gloved hands.

‘Oh that?’ Kakarot looks at where he’s pointing. ‘That’s just a sandwich. Hey, what filling have you got in that Vegeta?’

Vegeta’s gaze turns back to the two of them slowly, brow furrowing as he does, before he looks down to the sandwich. 

‘Salt beef, pickle and mustard.’

‘Aw, man, now I want one!’

‘Then find one in the cooler, no doubt your woman packed more than one.’

Kakarot shrugs and digs into the cooler, and after a minute or so, pulls out what he’s looking for.

‘Ah, here!’ He unwraps it. ‘Wanna try half?’ 

He holds out the pack and Broly cocks his head before he takes one of the offered triangles. It’s a weird food, he thinks, dry and springy when it touches his tongue, but then flavour follows behind; meat and salt and the sharp, crisp tang of the other fillings.

Kakarot laughs aloud.

‘See? Earth has the best food.’

Broly agrees quietly and continues eating, aware of the silence that falls between them, broken only by the soft rush of wind and the occasional rustle of packaging. When his belly is finally full he stands up and walks away to relieve himself. He returns a few moments later and when he does he gets the sense that something has happened while he was gone. Vegeta and Kakarot are closer to each other, and the way they look away from each other so quickly when he approaches makes him confused. Vegeta’s tail twitches oddly on the blanket next to him. He frowns.

‘You didn’t have a tail when we met.’

‘It grew back. Obviously,’ Vegeta answers, and then proceeds to stand up and brush himself off, his tail wrapping firmly around his waist. ‘We should go into the woods to continue our training. The heat out here will hinder our progress, and I am not looking to condition to this climate more than I need to.’

‘That means ‘I’m hot, let’s train in the shade’.’ Goku grins at Broly, and shrinks the food chest back into its capsule. Vegeta grunts, then lifts off slowly, making his way into the treeline. 

They follow quickly. It’s cool in here, the air slightly damp, and Vegeta finds a small clearing quickly enough.

‘This will do. Now come on, I didn’t come to this dirtball to have afternoon tea with my subjects.’

They train again until they notice that the sky has started to darken, long shadows cast by the trees falling across their bodies, and it's Kakarot that calls a halt to things. Broly is glad for it, surprised by how tired his muscles feel from fighting in this slow, controlled manner. 

‘It is nearing night. Cheelai will be worried if I don’t return.’

‘Aww, gotta go hide under mother’s skirts for the night, brute?’ Vegeta asks, and Broly cocks his head at him. He gets the feeling that his words were supposed to be insulting, but he doesn't really understand them.

When he gets no response, Vegeta huffs.

‘I’m wasted on you simpletons.’

‘You mean to insult me?’

‘Well at least you managed to get that much from it. Yes. I was calling you a coward, if you want it in plain language. Or perhaps, a wimp, hiding behind your female.’

‘I am not frightened. There are dangerous creatures on Vampa. Cheelai and Lemo will not be able to fight them off.’

‘Then they deserve to die.’

‘They do not,’ Broly hisses, anger rising hot in his chest, and Vegeta’s brow quirks in response. ‘They are my friends and…’

‘Hey Broly, you don’t need to worry, I don’t think it’s night time for them yet. What does the clock say, Vegeta?’ Kakarot interrupts.

Vegeta looks unhappy at the break, lips turned down, but he reaches into his armour anyway, and pulls out a device that somehow hasn’t cracked along with the chestpiece. He checks it briefly.

‘It’s still mid afternoon there, or so we estimate.’

‘See? Nothing to worry about, we can rest and still get back there in time. I don’t know about you guys but I am beat. I could do with a nap.’

Vegeta rolls his eyes fully at that.

‘It’s too cold to rest here, and too exposed in the open.’

‘Oh...well we can start a fire here. This clearing is nice, we can just stay for a bit more.’

‘Kakarot, just what are you trying to pull?’

The man plops down onto the ground.

‘I just...like it out here with you guys. Just us Saiyans, feels kinda...right. Dont’cha think, Vegeta?’

Vegeta only folds his arms over his chest and looks away. Kakarot turns his gaze to Broly.

‘What about you Broly? You wanna stay with us for a bit more?’

‘I...am tired. I would like to rest here before we go back.’

‘See Vegeta?’ Kakarot singsongs, pleased with himself. ‘Hey Broly, you’re good at surviving and stuff. You think you can find us some dry wood for a fire? All the stuff round here is too damp, it won’t burn right.’

Broly thinks he’s too tired to do this, but if he is tired then Kakarot and Vegeta must be even more so, so he agrees and leaves the clearing, looking for the dead dry wood that he knows will burn like Kakarot wants. It does not take him long, the trees on the edges of the forest are not protected by the trapped damp air of the inside, and many here have dropped their branches. He gathers an armful and makes his way back, listening to the quiet of the wood, the soft calls of the few animals that live here. And there, among those sounds, a voice, wordless, breathless. He doesn’t know who it is, or what the sound is, but he knows it doesn’t sound distressed, or angry, and he knows there are no threats here. 

He keeps walking, nostrils flaring as he catches a scent now, sweat on the air, familiar enough to recognise it as both Vegeta’s and Kakarot’s. Strange that they should smell stronger now that they were resting and…

The clearing appears suddenly, trees giving way to the dimly lit clearing. He’s not sure what the sight he finds is. He thinks, at first, it might be some type of training, for Vegeta and Kakarot appear to be grappling with one another, clothing more torn than before, breathes coming harsh, but that doesn’t explain the feeling it gives him. Something warm in his belly and lower at the sight and he takes a deeper breath of the scents on the air.

‘Fuck!’

The outburst comes from Vegeta who scrambles away from underneath Goku, his face red, his chest armour gone and suit torn down to his navel.

‘Gods we need to put a damn bell on you!’

‘Oh.’ Goku turns to look over his shoulder, cheeks pink, his blue undershirt torn down the back. ‘Hey Broly, I...heh, I thought you would take longer. Um, good job.’

Broly cocks his head. There’s something off here, that’s clear enough from the way Kakarot and Vegeta don’t seem to know what to do with themselves. But he doesn’t understand what, and he certainly doesn’t understand why his belly and below warm further at the sight.

‘What were you doing?’

‘Um…training?’ Goku responds, sounding so unsure of himself that even Broly raises an eyebrow.

‘Training…’ Broly echoes.

‘Kakarot, if you’re not going to put any effort into the lie, why even bother?’

‘You weren’t training?’ Broly asks.

‘Did it look like we were?’’ Vegeta bites, clearly annoyed, stalking to grab his chest piece and slide it on over his head. Kakarot whines softly.

‘I...don’t know. No. And. Yes.’ 

The smaller man scoffs.

‘Right.’

‘So...you weren’t training. What were you doing?’

‘You’re a big boy, I’m sure you can figure it out for yourself.’

He’s learned in the short time that he’s known his fellow saiyans that it’s not uncommon for Vegeta to be evasive when it comes to answering his questions, but this seems unusual even for him. On the occasions they had briefly spoken before, when Vegeta knew something Broly didn’t, which was often, he was tireless in lording it over him to prove his superior intellect.

He looks at Kakarot for an answer.

‘What were you doing?’

‘Ah c’mon Broly.’ His hand lifts to the back of his head. ‘Don’t make me say it out loud.’

Kakarot...embarrassed...that’s new…

‘Why? Were you doing something you shouldn’t?’

‘Oh you cannot possibly be this dense!’ Vegeta snaps, his back turned to him now. ‘Are you seriously trying to tell me you have no knowledge of sex? You’re a grown man, there’s no way…’

Broly blinks. He’s heard the word before, Cheelai and Lemo have both mentioned it, but when pressed for answers, they had blushed and turned away, sputtering excuses. He hadn’t asked again.

‘I...have heard this word. I do not know its meaning.’

‘Ah...it’s a language barrier, I see. Odd that you wouldn’t have learnt it yet, but…’ Vegeta trails off, looking to the orange clad saiyan. ‘Kakarot, explain to him.’

‘Me?! Why do I have to?! You brought it up.’

‘I most certainly did not. Besides, perhaps you can put it in terms the brute here would understand.’

Kakarot glares and then shrugs, his face glowing red as he turns to Broly.

‘Sex is...you know? It’s when you...touch someone else in...in the places that feel good. When you put your...whatchamacallit into someone else’s thingymagig.’

‘Clear as mud, Kakarot.’ 

‘Shut it Vegeta,’ Kakarot snaps, unusually riled. ‘At least I tried.’

‘Do you understand now, brute?’

‘No.’

Vegeta hides his face in gloved palms.

‘This is a joke... it has to be…’

‘Broly...it’s when you…’ Goku makes a gesture with his hands, thumb and forefinger formed into a ring on one, while he pokes a finger through it with the other, moving the digit vigorously back and forth.

He blinks. The gesture looks a little like what Cheelai had shown him to say thank you, but he had never seen her make this one.

‘I...don’t understand.’

‘There’s a shocker.’ Vegeta snorts. ‘Are you seriously telling me you have no concept of sex? Your father never spoke of it to you?’

‘No.’

The prince drops his hands from his face and pins Broly with a piercing look.

‘Alright, let’s try it this way...where do you think infants come from?’

‘I...don’t know. They are...made, I think.’

‘Correct. By two people, a mother and a father traditionally, you understand that, yes?’

‘I did not have a mother.’

‘You had one. You just didn’t know her. Most Saiyans don’t. I don’t know mine, Kakarot doesn’t know his. It is how we are. Mothers are...soft.’ His eyes grow distant for a moment before he shakes his head and comes back to himself. ‘So...how do you think a mother and father make a child?’

‘I…’

‘Don’t know, huh? My, you are a wordsmith. A veritable Shakespearean Saiyan.’

‘A what?’

‘No matter. Brute, the crux of it is this. People grow from infants, infants are made by their mother and father, at a moment called conception, where the parents merge their DNA to create offspring. In order to do this, they engage in an act called ‘intercourse’, more commonly known as ‘sex’.

‘This is the base function of the act, however, it is typically an enjoyable experience for both parties. That...enjoyment factor means that people will often engage in it when they are not trying to create a child. It is done...recreationally. And because the...body parts involved are not limited to only being stimulated by members of the opposite sex, some people of the same sex will perform the act together.’

‘For...fun?’

‘Yes. You may find that some other species also find some emotional fulfilment in it, though that is not typical for Saiyans.’

‘I...think I understand. You and Kakarot were making each other feel good, through this...sex?’

At that the prince’s cheeks redden and, hesitantly, he nods.

‘This act for most is quite personal, intimate, if you like. There is an aspect of trust involved, that your partner will not injure you, when you have let them into your personal space.’

‘Oh. Is that why you’re red? I was not meant to see this?’

‘Uhm, kinda yeah. Sorry Broly.’ Kakarot perks up now, grinning bashfully. ‘We wanted a bit of alone time. Sometimes you just kinda get the urge to do it.’

‘I see.’

‘So,’ Vegeta cocks his head, seemingly recovering, ‘you’ve never…how unfortunate for you.’

‘How do I do it?’

‘Excuse me?’

‘This sex. How do I do it?’

‘I...just….you have to figure that out on your own,’ Vegeta hisses, turning and stalking some way away.

Broly looks at Goku, confused.

‘How do I do it?’

‘Erm...well, first you kind of need to find someone who wants to do it with you and who you wanna do it with.’

That doesn’t answer his question and he peers at Goku who fidgets under his stare.

‘I mean, you gotta like how they look, and if you wanna touch ‘em and stuff, you know you like ‘em. Like Vegeta, when I look at Vegeta when he’s like that…’ he gestures to the man who is splashing water on his face and neck from a small pond and his expression both softens and heats, ‘I get this feeling here,’ he points to his belly, ‘like it's all warm and fuzzy, but then it goes...kinda...down further. And sometimes if you see something you really like, you might get a...ah…’

‘A…?’

‘A...well, a…you ever woken up in the morning and it's like you’ve got a tent peg in your blankets?’ He gestures at his groin.

This, he understands, at least.

‘Yes...it happens, sometimes. I do not know how to control it. I asked my father, but he told me to ignore it until it went away. He said it was normal, but I wouldn’t be able to make use of it, so I should forget about it.’

‘Well ya can’t control it. It just...happens and then you can either do stuff to make it go away, or you can ignore it until it goes on its own.’

‘I can make it go away? With sex?’

‘Yuh-huh, that’s kind of what it's there for.’

‘I do not understand how this relates to this act though.’

‘Ok, so you remember Vegeta said about how people touch each other and it makes them feel good?’

Broly nods.

‘Well that’s...kinda the most important part to touch. For a guy anyway. Women are different. They’re...kinda more complicated.’

‘So you touch…’

‘You two idiots better not be using Kakarot’s and my relations as an example. Go find your own experience, brute, someone will take you.’ Vegeta forces his way back into the conversation, fully dressed again now, throwing Goku’s gi top to him.

‘Kakarot said I should find someone I like to look at and that I would like to touch.’

‘That’s not inaccurate.’

It seems simple to him, to look at the two of them now, with their odd habits and their ease and trust of one another, of the feelings seeing them together had kindled, and how to resolve them.

‘I like looking at the two of you.’

Vegeta’s head snaps towards him, eyes wide.

‘What the fuck?’ he looks back to Kakarot. ‘Idiot! What fool notions have you been putting in his head?’

‘Me?! I didn’t do anything. All I said is that I get that fuzzy feeling in my belly when I get horny for you.’

‘Idiot!’

‘Is it wrong?’ Broly asks, confused by the reaction. Vegeta whirls on him.

‘Look, just because you’re a clueless virgin doesn’t mean you can ask for sex with the first people you see who spark your interest. Even if you do clearly have good taste.’

‘Why not?’

‘I…’ Vegeta seems to pause at that, as if he doesn't know what to say. ‘It’s not appropriate.’

‘But...why? Do you not like looking at me?’

‘That’s hardly relevant to anything…’

‘Well, actually…’

‘Kakarot, I swear on everything you hold dear, if you even think that this might be acceptable, I will blow this shit heap of a planet up with all of us on it!’

‘But…’Geta, just hear me out…’

‘Don’t call me that!’

‘Why is it so bad?’

‘He doesn’t know what he wants! He’s seen something and now he thinks that's what he’s supposed to like. He’s not experienced enough to make that call…’

‘Aww, Vegeta, that sounds awfully considerate of you.’

‘Fuck off! He’s just so….’ he turns and Broly manages to lock eyes with him, wondering what he’s thinking ‘...he’s so innocent.’

‘And? If he’s seen something we did and it makes him want it, then he’s attracted to it, whether he knows what it is or not, right? I haven’t exactly heard you say that you’re not into it…’

‘You know what...fine, just, fine. Let’s put it to the test then! Brute, you watch this…’

Broly does, indeed, watch as Vegeta stalks back over to Kakarot, falls to his knees in front of him and proceeds to press their mouths together, a gloved hand finding the back of his head, holding him in place.

From where he stands, Broly can’t see what they’re doing, nor does he understand it, so he creeps closer quietly so as not to disturb them, watching now as their lips interlock, Kakarot’s hands finding Vegeta’s waist and pulling him in closer. The action with their mouths seems strange, though he feels a tingle in his lips, as if wanting to experience that sensation, but it's Kakarot’s hands that hold his attention more as they wrap around Vegeta’s narrow waist, almost completely able to envelope the slight circumference. There’s a noise from Kakarot, a soft sigh as he presses Vegeta’s body in closer against his, their lips breaking apart for a moment to allow them to take a breath.

Vegeta lifts his head, pulling away to smirk at Broly, even as Kakarot continues to press his mouth, open now, to his jaw, teeth trailing along the strong sharp line.

‘Do anything for you?’ the prince asks, his tone mocking, but Broly finds himself too intrigued by Kakarot’s mouth and its work to pay the question much attention. He’s aware of Vegeta’s eyes on him, even as the prince tilts his head back, letting Kakarot’s mouth move steadily down his throat, teeth worrying at his larynx.

‘Hey! I’m talking to you,’ Vegeta barks when he doesn’t respond, and Broly pulls his eyes from what Kakarot is doing to meet the prince’s, letting them widen slightly when Kakarot tugs on Vegeta’s waist, pulling him into his lap, the smaller man’s legs on either side of him. That flush of warmth from before returns, settling heavy in his lower body. He swallows thickly, beginning to understand it now.

‘Yes…’

Vegeta sneers.

‘Hnn, that so? Well...our point is made. Go and...entertain yourself for a while, huh?’

Broly doesn’t move, too enraptured by the sight of Kakarot’s hand sliding down from the narrow waist to a full, firm cheek. His cheeks heat slightly, unsure why it's suddenly so appealing to realise how well muscled the smaller man is, how tightly his suit clings to his form. There’s a soft hiss from Vegeta as fingers dig into his rump and he turns an angry gaze on Kakarot, only to have his mouth yanked down and pressed against the other warrior’s.

He breaks away a moment later, snarling, trying to pull free of Kakarot’s grip, but the younger man pitches them forwards, flipping their positions so that Kakarot is on top, Vegeta’s thick thighs astride his waist.

‘Kakarot, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!’

The aforementioned saiyan only grins at him, pressing their lips together again. With Vegeta’s head pressed back into the ground there’s little he can do but allow the gesture and Broly uses the opportunity to creep forwards again, close enough now to notice that their lips are parting, tongues sliding together.

Lower than his belly, something throbs within that growing warmth, some stab of strange sensation that he instinctively enjoys. He licks his lips, then sniffs, noticing some growing scent on the air and he growls low in his throat, watching as Kakarot winds a hand into Vegeta’s hair, using the grip to pull his head aside, mouthing at the corner of his jaw, just below his ear. 

If the younger Saiyan notices, or is bothered by Broly drawing nearer, he makes no comment about it, carry on with his actions, hands tugging at the high collar of Vegeta’s armour, revealing the thick column of his neck, lighter than the skin of his jaw and nape where the sun hasn’t reached, and Broly finds himself surprised at seeing the difference. The lightness that’s revealed contrasts too with darker stains and blotches that seem to be placed haphazardly, and he wonders at how they got there. Perhaps in training Kakarot had gripped him by the neck too hard and had left the imprints of his fingers and...

Beneath Kakarot, Vegeta shifts, some soft noise of protest that’s muffled by the larger man atop him. A soft chuckle follows, Kakarot leaning in closer to Vegeta’s ear, whispering something to him before tugging at the lobe lightly with his teeth. Whatever he says prompts the smaller man to huff, but those gloved hands slide to Kakarot’s waist and he presses up into the taller man, meeting his mouth for a kiss, seemingly attempting to devour him now.

The response from Kakarot is immediate, a loud, pleased groan that sends a bolt of excitement to Broly’s groin, only enhances when the younger Saiyan grinds downwards, rolling his hips into Vegeta’s. His eyes flick downwards, watching the movement, entranced, before returning his attention to where Vegeta’s suit is torn open from the neck, the richly coloured material splitting further in Goku’s grip, until it's blocked by his armour. 

Rearing back, he shifts his weight into his hips, pinning Vegeta by sitting atop his pelvis, ignoring quiet protestations and the half hearted way Vegeta’s hands push at his thighs, even as Kakarot slides his hands under the chestpiece, stretching it enough to slide it over his head. There’s a token effort on the prince’s part to free himself, bucking his hips, but Kakarot grinds down firmly, prompting a stuttered gasp, distracting him enough to reach forward and pull at the tear he’d made previously, widening it until only the sleeves remain in place.

Almost immediately the younger saiyan drops back down, his mouth at Vegeta’s collarbone, large hands gripping slim, gloved wrists, holding him in place as he works. Against the smooth skin of Vegeta’s chest, Kakarot’s tongue flicks and swipes and teases, lips pressing firm kisses into firmer muscle, moving down the deep crevice between pectorals, skin pulled taut by the swell of fibres beneath. A hand cautiously leaves Vegeta’s wrist, moving to rest on his chest, palming at the expanse before his mouth leaves a wet trail of kisses to the opposite side.

Just a few feet away now, Broly feels his fingers twitch of their own accord, some part of his gut willing him to run his fingertips over the exposed skin. Goku’s fingers move heavy in his stead, pressing into the mound of muscle before pulling back until only his fingertips are left tracing subtle trails over smooth skin, rounding the darker skin of a pert nipple, running in circles as it tightens and pebbles in response, goosebumps breaking out over his upper chest. There’s a soft grunt as, on the other side of Vegeta’s chest, Kakarot’s lips close over the other nipple, cheeks hollowing lightly as he sucks and works the sensitive skin. 

Broly swallows thickly, becoming aware of his own body as he watches Vegeta’s being manipulated, noticing the heaviness of the fabric of his shirt across his chest.

Vegeta’s free hand lifts, finding purchase on Kakarot’s forearm as he rolls his hips upwards, a soft groan escaping him, and it sends another of those confusingly pleasurable bolts of sensation into Broly’s groin. He shifts, aware that something is happening, some pressure growing in the pit of his stomach and behind the fabric of his trousers. He squirms, looking down at the source and noticing the slight tenting, swallowing thickly before he turns his attention back to the couple in front of him. 

Kakarot spares a moment to glance at him, a grin on his face that’s part friendly, part wicked, before he moves lower, following the line of ruined fabric barely covering the other warrior, guiding the material apart further to display the ridges of Vegeta’s taut abdomen. The smaller man shifts, propping himself up on his elbows to watch his partner work as Goku’s teeth worry the skin around his navel, sliding lower still, following the dark trail of hair that disappears again under royal blue armour. 

Strong fingers tangle in the fabric carelessly, muscles barely needing to engage to shred the material hiding his hips, tearing it in two so that only his legs remain clothed. He’s not wearing anything underneath the suit, clearly to Goku’s appreciation, the other saiyan rubbing his palms over the curve of hip bones, before circling under them to grip at full firm cheeks. The move has the advantage of forcing Vegeta to lift his hips, drawing Broly’s attention to the thick organ there. He blinks, curious, his own giving an almost sympathetic throb in response to the sight, and he understands now, the pressure building between his legs, why there’s the urge to touch.

But he doesn’t, not yet, hands clenched into fists on his thighs as he kneels, watching wide eyed as one of Goku’s hands wraps around the organ, thumb circling lightly against the reddened head, prompting another whine from Vegeta that morphs into a low groan as he grip tightens and his fist eases down the length, revealing the bulbous crown in its entirety. When he’s part way down, he slides his hand back up again, repeating the motions slowly, carefully, and beneath him Vegeta shifts and shuffles, toes pressing into the floor as his hips start to arch up towards Kakarot’s hand.

The other hand suddenly grasps at a hip, pinning his pelvis back into the floor.

‘Bastard…’ Vegeta grunts, pinned beneath the other man, chest and belly rising and falling rapidly as he works to calm his breathing. His head tosses to the side, and Broly watches as he bites at his lip, dark eyes briefly meeting his own.

A wicked smile crosses those lips, in spite of Vegeta’s clear disadvantage.

‘Getting a feeling for it, hmm?’

He turns his face back to look at Goku before Broly can even respond, and Broly follows his gaze just in time to see Kakarot round his back and dip his head, licking at the organ in his grip. A moan from Vegeta follows, and Broly can’t help the gasp that falls from his own lips. He has no idea why, but the notion of Goku’s mouth sealing around Vegeta in such a place makes that burning and pressure turn up to a level that he can't resist. He reaches down, palming himself through the material of his trousers, the friction making him let out a soft moan of his own.

The noise obviously rouses the attention of the other men, and he pauses, blushing as two pairs of dark eyes turn to him. Vegeta loses interest quickly, more interested in trying to arch his hips and make Kakarot take more of his member into his mouth, but the younger saiyan watches a moment, with a knowing grin.

‘Go ahead, we don’t mind.’ 

He turns back to his task a moment later, drawing soft curses from Vegeta now, whose gloved hands are tangling in Kakarot’s wild hair, trying to force him further down, and Broly looks to where his hands rest on his thighs. The warmth from his palm feels good, and that’s all he needs to shrug the fur from around his waist and push his pants down enough to pull out his own length. 

Unsure, he wraps a hand around himself, copying Kakarot’s motions, and he grunts at the sudden increase in the pressure in his groin. It feels so good, but still not enough, and he moves his hand back and forth, watching Kakarot’s hand and mouth intently, feeling that warmth spreading throughout his body as the pressure focuses in behind his balls, at the root of his member.

‘Mother of G…’

Vegeta’s voice is cut off in a strangled moan, but Broly’s attention snaps to him nevertheless, finding the prince wide-eyed, staring at his exposed erection. Broly follows his gaze down, looking at his own length, his fist around it, sliding his hand experimentally down again. His eyes flutter shut at the sensation before Kakarot’s voice calls him back;

‘Woah, that’s...you got it all, dont’cha?’

Broly looks back to him and blinks slowly in confusion.

‘I...don’t…’

‘Understand, we know.’ Vegeta somehow manages to find the words to interrupt even as he attempts to get Kakarot to continue what he was doing before. There’s a brief struggle it seems, until Goku relents and leans down, taking in as much of Vegeta’s length as he can into his mouth. The prince grunts softly in appreciation before his gaze turns back to Broly.

‘What Kakarot’s saying is,’ he’s interrupted by his own gasp as Goku pulls back to the tip, ‘your cock…’ another gasp, ‘is huge.’

Broly pauses the motions of his hand to look down at the body part in question. It didn’t seem to be huge to him, but then, he had to consider that every one else was small in every sense by comparison, so perhaps it appeared that way to them. He eyes Vegeta’s, or as much of it as he can see, both of Goku’s fists around the length now, his tongue laving at the head that’s emerging from his top hand, and concludes that it must be the case. He cocks his head, taking in the size of Vegeta’s erection compared to the rest of the body, the organ oddly large, though still smaller than his own of course.

‘Is that good?’ Broly asks, unsure what to do with the information. He feels from the way the other two men have regarded him that it must be.

Vegeta smirks between his panting.

‘Depends on what you’re intending to do with it.’

He thinks to ask what he’s supposed to do with it, but it becomes clear that the two men aren’t about to answer him when Kakarot shifts himself upwards until he’s lying atop Vegeta, taking a moment to untie his gi, letting Vegeta tug off dirtied white gloves with his teeth and run his hands over exposed skin while his own hands untie his belt and he lets his trousers drop to beneath the curve of his ass.

Task complete, Goku drops down again, forearms braced either side of Vegeta’s chest, aligning their bodies until their hips are pressed tightly together. He can’t quite make out what’s going between them, but he can only imagine the way their cocks must press together and something about the idea of heavy friction makes him moan softly to himself, his hand working faster, the pressure and heat building towards something he can’t name but he knows that he desperately wants.

In front of him, Vegeta and Kakarot move erratically, soft gasps and heavy panting escaping them and Broly twists his hand around his cock as their mouths mash together, Vegeta’s tail coiling around Goku’s thigh as they move. He doesn't know what he’s waiting for, but he knows it when he sees it and hears it, Vegeta arching suddenly, body shuddering as a long groan escapes him, pitched low and breathy. It only takes a few more movements from Goku for him to follow suit, panting as he rests against the smaller man, arms curling around him as they shiver together. 

Eyes wide, Broly whines to himself, feeling the pressure that he knows they’ve just released building behind his balls, cock straining in his hand and he can’t help but feel some satisfaction at the weight of it. But no matter the speed and grip he uses, no matter how his length pulses, he can’t seem to reach what he’s looking for. He grits his teeth in frustration, the column of flesh in his hand red and angry, skin chafed from his tight grip.

A chuckle draws his attention again.

‘You’re going to pull it off before you get off,’ Vegeta comments offhandedly, carding fingers through Kakarot’s hair. The younger man rests on his chest, head tucked under his chin, eyes at a contented, lazy half mast.

Broly blinks, looking at him, huffing through his nose, irritated through his frustration, aching with the need, and he bares his teeth in a low growl.

Vegeta only chuckles again, then motions him closer. Broly hesitates, then complies, crawling forwards the last few feet between them until he’s knelt beside the couple. This close he can smell the tang of their sweat, the salt of something he can’t name, and his cock twitches, releasing a droplet of clear fluid.

‘I can’t…’ he murmurs, but even as he does Vegeta seizes a handful of Goku’s hair, tugging sharply.

‘Help him out, Kakarot, I can’t stand how pathetic this is.’

Goku only glares up at the smaller man, who releases his tail from around his leg and leans back, tucking his hands behind his head.

‘Don’t give me that look, I know how much you enjoy giving head. And...watching you wrap your lips around that...you’ll look so good with your mouth full.’

There’s a mutter of irritation from Kakarot, but he turns to Broly nevertheless, and he finds himself scrambling back, suddenly wary. It does nothing to deter Kakarot and before he can think to say anything there are warm hands pressing into his thighs, a hot wet mouth around the head of his shaft. 

The result is almost instantaneous - he could have never had an inkling before of just how pleasurable such a thing could be, and he arches his back and cries out at the sensation, submitting to the sudden wave of heat that envelopes him before it explodes. He feels every muscle in his body tighten at once, though only the pulsing of his loins seems to matter for those few seconds, until awareness rushes back to him.

Vegeta’s laughter is the first sound he becomes aware of, the smallest man sniggering at Kakarot who sits with his mouth hanging open, something white dripping from his lips and chin. A moment later and the younger warrior spits, wiping his face with his hand before grinning at him.

‘Woah, you really caught me off guard there! I was pretty sure my skills are good but you’ve definitely proved that.’

Vegeta tuts.

‘If you can’t make a virgin cum you can’t do anything, Kakarot, don’t be so proud of such a pathetic accomplishment.’

Goku laughs good naturedly.

‘We all gotta start somewhere, right?’

He leans back, and the streaks of white on his stomach catch Broly’s attention before the smaller man stands and stretches before settling behind Vegeta, taking his chin in hand and turning his face to him, pressing their mouths together again.

When they break apart, he grips his chin again and tilts his face back towards Broly, Vegeta snarling softly, eyes straining to look over his shoulder at Goku.

‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’

Goku grins, gripping his chin tighter and leans in kissing his cheek.

‘I know what you want. Besides, Broly could use some practice don’t you think?’

He doesn’t respond, but dark eyes turn back to meet Broly’s and he takes the cue, leaning down to press his lips to Vegeta’s curiously. The touch is strange, soft and pliant, but there’s an insistence to Vegeta that doesn’t allow for long exploration, and he feels a long fingered hand reach up to tangle in his hair, pressing their mouths together more firmly.

Beneath his own lips, Vegeta’s part, and he feels something firm and wet poke at his lower lip. He opens his mouth, taking his cues from what he’s watched them do, and then that tongue is in his mouth, sliding against his own. He moans softly in response, aware that Vegeta is shuffling closer, the smooth skin of his chest pressing to his own, warm and firm. Gripped by instinct he slides his hands over that exposed skin, feeling the swells and dips of hard earned muscles, pressing his palms into firm flesh.

There’s another chuckle from Vegeta, his abdomen bouncing lighty beneath his palm, and he pulls back, only to see Goku grip his jaw again, pulling Vegeta’s face back towards him. Their lips meet gently, Kakarot shifting to curl his hand carefully around his throat, using the hold to pull Vegeta into his chest, sitting him on his lap, their mouths still pressed together, tongues sliding slickly against each other.

Irritation coils through Broly’s belly at the way the smaller man is pulled away from his touch, warm skin disappearing from beneath his hand, and he growls lowly, garnering himself a curious look from Goku. It’s not the younger saiyan’s attention he cares for though, his eyes trained on Vegeta’s exposed body, the way the jagged lines of the sleeves and legs of jumpsuit contrast against lightly tanned skin, framing the solid lines of his body. 

He reaches out again, fingertips grazing Vegeta’s abdomen, excitement tingling where he touches, watching as the skin beneath his hand twitches in response. A quick glance up and he finds that Vegeta has broken his kiss with Goku, though his face remains turned towards him, his lips parted as he gazes down at Broly.

Turning his attention back to where his fingers rest, Broly guides his hand further down, skimming warm skin, until they rest just above the base of that insistent organ. He doesn’t touch, not yet, almost intimidated by the length, the gentle pulsing that runs through it.

Letting his excitement guide him, his fingers dip, grazing the base, skimming over ridiculously heated skin, until Goku’s hand seizes over his own, wrapping Broly’s fist firmly around the pulsing erection. The smaller man groans softly in response, hips jumping, and Broly can feel the flesh in his hand harden further, pulse thrumming beneath his palm. Goku’s hand over his is warm and dry, and he moves him slowly, guiding his hand up and down Vegeta’s length, starting the movements slow and firm, encouraging soft whines from the prince, teasing as he twists his wrist over the sensitive head.

Dark eyes glance up, catching sight of the enraptured prince , his head lolling on Goku’s shoulder, their mouths meeting now and then, tongues sliding slick as he rolls his hips in time with their strokes. Panting meets his ears and Broly shifts closer, knees guiding thighs apart, and he wonders what it would feel like to meet that flesh with his own, to roll their hips together and feel friction and heat playing along his shaft. There’s something tugging at him in his gut to make him move closer, to guide Vegeta’s thighs yet further apart, to see if those thickly muscled legs can part enough to encompass his own waist, to grip him and pull their bodies together.

Goku grins at him, apparently enjoying the scene before him, then reaches to grab the back of Vegeta's thighs, tugging the limb up and aside. The instinct to copy him grows and Broly doesn’t need telling to grip the other thigh, pushing it back until the smooth backs of Vegeta’s thighs are parallel with his chest, the swell of his ass resting against Goku’ crotch, cock and balls deliciously framed by those thighs.

He throbs in response, something telling him he’s nearing his goal.

‘Geta’s kinda…greedy. He’ll take anything you’ll give him.’ Kakarot grins, nuzzling at the older man's jaw, his hand picking up again where Broly’s had left off, encouraging more of those moans that send bolts of excitement to his groin. 

Broly’s eyes lift to meet Goku’s for a moment, questioning, before turning back to the display before him, legs spread, cock hard and weeping, his chest and belly rising with his own excitement. That tug is there again, his own cock twitching, and he slides his hand from Vegeta’s shaft to the soft skin of the sack below, the texture tightening at the touch. 

‘Go lower,’ Goku murmurs, raising his eyebrows slightly, and Broly complies, fingers sliding under his balls, ghosting over smooth skin until Vegeta twitches bodily, a grunt escaping him, the texture beneath Broly’s finger changing rapidly to something tight and firm, wrinkled and impossibly warm. That skin throbs lightly as his finger comes to rest on it and he knows instinctively to increase the pressure, flesh giving way to allow him entrance. Close walls press against his finger, pulsing, and he marvels at the way it draws him in, his body thrumming with anticipation, hips shifting restlessly.

‘Told ya, he’d take it without any slick if you made him. Be better to use some though.’

‘Kakarot…’ the prince pants, squirming slightly as Broly presses his finger to the knuckle, ‘shut the fuck up, I…’

‘In capsule 6. There’s spare clothes, and a coupla tubes. Blue and white.’ Goku interrupts his spread lover before craning his head down to nip at swollen lips.

Broly glares, his finger gripped tightly, and he can only imagine what it would feel like around his cock.

‘Lube,’ Kakarot repeats, a warning in his tone. ‘I won’t let you hurt him.’

The gargantuan saiyam doesn’t quite understand still, but he knows that this should feel good for all of them, and he doesn’t want to inflict pain, even on someone like Vegeta. He eases his finger free, hearing the prince’s soft hiss, and hurries to follow Goku’s instructions, quickly finding the tube of lube and bringing it back.

‘Good. Now, take the lid off, and put it on your finger, lots of it. Then you can go back to it.’

Again he follows the instruction, coating his finger in cold, clear gel, before returning the tip to the greedy flesh that quivers under his touch. He presses forwards, gently, sinking until he’s knuckle deep again, the slide into Vegeta’s body easy, arousing in its slickness.

Vegeta’s breath hitches as Broly twists his finger, and repeats the motion, enjoying the noise, and he wonders what noise he’ll make when he slides his cock into him. He doesn’t need to be told what to do any more, pulling his hand free, a grunt of disappointment issuing from the smaller man.

‘Easy,’ Kakarot warns lowly, in between kisses and licks to his neck, the hand holding his thigh encouraging it higher, the other still teasing at his cock.

He takes the instruction, not wanting to hurt the other man, but pushes at his leg nevertheless, eager to see his goal. He has to bend him nearly in half to do so clearly, but there it is, pink and glistening, tucked away behind his balls, and he runs a finger over it experimentally just to watch it pulse.

His finger comes away damp, and he slides the gel over his crown, the quiet curses coming from Vegeta spurring him on, until he’s shuffled forward, the tip of his cock resting against that eager flesh. The pressure and the heat and scent of Vegeta’s sweat are maddening and he growls to himself, met with one from the prince.

‘Come on then, show me t...’

He doesn’t need the encouragement, shoving forwards suddenly, his head breaching that tight opening to the prince’s body, stretching muscle. Inside is hot and slick, gripping at him, welcoming him, almost strangling him with the way the flesh clamps around his cock, dripping, coating him with its own slickness.

‘Fuck…’ Vegeta breathes, his head tossing on Goku’s shoulder, body arching in response to the intrusion, the younger saiyan grinning as he moves his hand faster over his aching length, its crown reddend angrily in his need. 

Between the slow, heady stretch and pressure of Broly’s colossal length sinking into the depths of his body and Kakarot’s hand working his length, the oldest warrior can’t hold back, gritting his teeth as he writhes and pulses, riding out his second crest. The tension in his body fades, for a moment, and Broly squeezes further into him, bottoming out, his balls brushing against his cheeks.

The prince’s mouth drops open, eyes squeezing shut, cheeks flushed red, and Broly tries to take in all the details, but his head is swimming and all he can focus on is the clenching around his cock, the pressure in his belly and behind his balls. He feels Vegeta’s hands on his biceps, and he manages to focus, sweat on his brow, his mouth open, red and wet and he seizes it with his own, pressing their lips together, tongue sliding against Vegeta’s.

His hips move of their own accord, rolling to draw a deep groan from the smaller man, and it sends a thrill through him, raising a primal need to draw his hips back and press forward again, their lips crushed together still. He’s not careful with him, he can’t be, doesn’t need to be, growling to himself as he snaps his body forward again. Vegeta pulses around him, twitching beneath him, his own hips rolling to meet Broly’s, working with him to ease him as deep as he can, their actions becoming faster, more frantic, braced against Goku who plants his feet as he holds Vegeta, pushing back against them to hold the man in place.

Electricity races down his spine, skin tingling, the space behind his balls thrumming with pressure as he rams deeper into the depths of the others body. He won’t last much longer, can feel another one of those glorious whiteouts building, and he’s torn between slowing down to prolong the sweet torment, and speeding up to blow his load, to experience that rush, to watch the proud man contort beneath him. 

Something tells him this won’t be his last chance though. Kakarot is aroused again, he can smell it, see it in the tension in his shoulders, the set of his jaw as he holds Vegeta in place. He speeds up eager to feel those walls clutch at him again, to feel the hot rush of release coursing through him, hands gripping hard into sturdy flesh, slamming the smaller man hard onto his length, watching his body ripple and tense in response, mouth open in bliss. 

His second orgasm takes him by surprise, the hot rush and electric jolt through his cock, and there’s something about the idea of him spilling into the other man, rather than his own hand, that makes him shiver and spurt, the muscles in his lower body contracting rhythmically with such force he feels it reaching up his spine.

Beneath him Vegeta groans, his own fingers sinking into the hard muscle of Broly’s arms, crescent shaped indents from his nails left in his skin.

‘Huh, my turn now,’ Goku states, maneuvering Vegeta slightly until he's more upright, turning his head to kiss him gently over his shoulder as he pants. Broly growls at the sight, vibrations rippling through his chest, some instinct to gather Vegeta into his arms away from Goku’s touches bidding him to roll his hips as he does.

‘I’m not done.’

Goku meets his eyes, notices the shift, and his own narrow in response, lips parting in a snarl and despite Broly’s lust induced haze, he feels a flicker in his resolve at the look. But Vegeta’s body is warm and pliant beneath him, holding him so snugly in its depths, he can’t let go. He won’t, not when he has more to give.

‘You sure about that big guy?’ the youngest of them asks quietly, some depth to his voice that Broly hasn’t heard before, a challenge issued in the heat of his lust. He growls again, louder this time, only to be met with Goku’s answer, dark eyes boring into him even as he ducks his head to lick a long stripe up the side of Vegeta’s neck.

Vegeta shudders again, still caught between them, rocking his hips lightly in response, clearly growing frustrated at the lack of movement. Broly pulls back, dragging his length out slowly to expose it to Goku’s gaze. Still thick, still hard, despite having come not long ago. 

Goku chuckles, the sound oddly dark coming from him.

‘I see ya. Doesn’t mean I’m just gonna let you have him.’

There’s a soft growl.

‘Fucking...idiots, just get on with it.’ Vegeta grunts, attempting to shift himself back down onto Broly’s length.

Kakarot chuckles again.

‘Like you don’t love us fighting over you, giving you all this attention.’ He nips at the smaller man’s neck, and his cock twitches in response. ‘Is it making you harder? Or tighter?’ another nip, ‘or both?’

A grunt of agitation follows, although, Broly thinks, there was something breathy and pitchy beneath it, something asking for more and he’s more than happy to oblige, despite the glare he earns from the other saiyan. His motions are halted suddenly though, when Goku plants his feet and shoves Vegeta forwards, pushing him into Broly’s arms with such force it barrels them both over, until he’s on his back with Vegeta atop him. 

Instinctively, he seizes the back of his head, guiding him to bring their mouths together as he rolls up into him, feeling the passage around him squeeze in response, before some jolt through him forces the smaller man further into his cock. Crushed together, the scream Vegeta gives is muffled by his mouth and Broly pauses to figure out what’s happening, only for Goku to appear atop him, pulling the smaller man up, standing over him, feet planted either side of Broly’s head. One of those rough hands grips Vegeta by the back of his skull, guiding his mouth forward until swollen lips meet his shaft. The prince pants against it, groans, jolts again, straining, and squeezes around Broly’s erection so hard it wrenches a grunt from him. 

It’s lucky he’s only recently climaxed, the sensation enough to drive him over the edge if he hadn’t spent twice before. Instead it leaves him with time to appreciate the situation, letting Goku dictate the pace of Vegeta’s sucking, lifting off him only to swallow him to the hilt again, hips rolling, sweat sliding freely down the crevices between muscles. 

Broly’s eyes roll at the sight, enjoying the view of Vegeta helplessly skewered on two cocks, pushing himself up as Goku leans further over him, tilting his head up so he can slide further into his throat, Vegeta’s face slack with pleasure as he lets the larger man fuck his face. One of those small hands gripping Broly’s chest reaches up to hook around the back of Goku’s hip, pulling him in, gripping so hard at an ass cheek that his fingers leave indentations.

Sweat tracks down between Vegeta’s pectorals, following between the ridges of his abdomen, muscles quivering and straining, body arched and jealousy prompts Broly to shift again, sliding his hands up onto Vegeta’s chest, fingers pinching at the hard nubs of his nipples, prompting him to arch his back, fingers digging into whatever flesh they can find, shoving Broly impossibly deeper inside him as saliva drips from an angular chin.

He swallows, groaning at the sight of their cocks sliding into him, soft, wet pink skin swallowing the darker skin of their erections, Vegeta’s cock bobbing, pulsing, precum shining at its tip. His hand leaves Vegeta’s chest of its own accord, wrapping around his shaft instead, thumb rolling over his bulbous head, prompting another groan, another clench of those inner muscles in a way that makes him want to thrust hard and recklessly into his body.

And he realises he can, from the way the normally agitated man is lolling in their grips, his head cradled in Goku’s hands, body pliant even as he shudders under Goku’s thrusts. He waits for the younger saiyan to withdraw before he surges forwards, pressing into the depths of his channel, easing back just as Goku thrusts forwards again, finding the rhythm easily, moulding the three of their bodies together, hips moving smooth and pendulous, a constant stream of push and pull until Vegeta begins to lock up between them, muscles growing rigid as he pants, moans, clenching tighter, his movements becoming erratic. Hands clutch at flesh, fingers and nails pressing to skin, scratching, bruising, hips snapping together with heady wet slaps, until Vegeta suddenly arches beneath them, coming with a near triumphant roar, Goku’s ass clenching as he unloads from the vibrations, white flowing freely from Vegeta’s lips as he struggles to swallow everything, drawing Broly’s orgasm from him just moments later, releasing the pressure that had built unbearably behind his balls.

It’s too much at last, unable to stay upright any longer, the smaller man flops backwards.

Feeling the warmth of Vegeta’s body peel away from him, Broly whimpers lightly at the loss, skin cooling as his chest heaves, muscles spent, exhausted, trembling, nerves tingling. He drifts, eyes closing, but it's the sounds of voices, low, murmuring that rouses him and he turns his head to see the two entwined, Vegeta pressed into Goku’s arms, his head nestled in the crook of his shoulder.

A pang of something flares in his chest, some other want that he doesn’t understand, something tugging at him to inch closer to them, to wrap them both in his arms. But he doesn’t, it feels...intrusive, so he sits and watches as their breathing slows, Goku’s eyes falling shut as he cradles the other man. 

Turning his back to them he reaches for Ba’s ear, wrapping it around himself, mind whirring with confused feelings, until eventually his drained body wills him to sleep. He wakes after sunrise the next morning, his body stiff from overuse, and he sits up slowly, wincing, aching, turning to look over his shoulder at his companions. 

There’s no one there. 

He stands, still naked, sniffs. The capsules they’d brought are still there, along with discarded clothing, and he reasons they can’t have gone far. A waft of their scent catches his attention and he follows it for a few minutes, eventually finding its source at the small pond, the two other saiyans waist deep.

Kakarot notices him first and he grins, lifting an arm to wave.

‘Broly! Hey! C’mon, the water’s nice this morning!’

Vegeta turns to glance over his shoulder, barely acknowledging Broly’s presence before he turns back to bathing himself, dipping under the water briefly, resurfacing with a small splash, his normally vertical hair now plastered against his neck and upper back. He looks oddly small, vulnerable with his crown now a mane, and he has to pull his eyes away.

He dips into the water, toes first, and Goku’s right. It's crisp, but not unpleasant, clear enough to see his legs distort as he steps in and he pauses when it reaches his chest, feet firmly on the bottom as Vegeta and Goku tread water lightly.

He doesn’t know what to say, so he bathes instead, then watches the other two. There’s no words passing between them. Indeed, Vegeta seems to be ignoring Goku entirely, but there’s some sense of calm and warmth between them that he doesn’t know how he’s perceiving.

Goku swims a little close once he’s done rinsing his own hair, pushing it back from his face. 

‘Long night, huh?’ he grins again. Vegeta tuts, just enough in earshot to hear Goku’s comment. Broly nods.

‘We should get some breakfast soon, I’m starving and there are some animals here that look like they’d make a good meal.’

‘We have to be quick, Kakarot,’ Vegeta cuts in. ‘The Brute’s nursemaids will start to flap if we don’t have him back before bedtime, and I won’t stand their whining at me.’ 

Broly turns his head, scowling at the smaller man, not understanding how he can transition from the mewling creature he was last night into the abrasive bully he was in most of his waking hours.

‘Vegetaaahhh…,’ Goku whines, ‘I wanna get something tasty to eat.’

The prince folds his arms over his chest.

‘Whatever, but I’m not dealing with their nonsense.’

‘C’mon, let’s go hunt and then we can go back to Vampa.’

Broly doesn’t respond, and neither does Vegeta, but they follow Goku nevertheless, climbing from the pond and drying themselves quickly with their ki before heading out to hunt. They find prey easily enough, some thickly muscled quadruped that they dispatch before it even notices their presence.

Broly heaves it onto his shoulders, carrying their kill back to camp, but it’s Goku who takes it upon himself to skin, gut and cook the animal. Vegeta lays nearby, half dressed now, hands behind his head, eyes closed, his chest rising and falling slowly, and the larger saiyan busies himself with looking at him, taking in the details of the fine cheekbones and strong jaw. He’s so engrossed with his studies that when his eyes flick open and pin him with a glare he jolts back, blushing furiously at having been caught, though he doesn’t know why it should bother him so.

‘What? Didn’t get a good enough view last night?’ Vegeta snaps, eyes narrowing, prompting Goku to look up from the charring meal. 

Broly thinks to cast his eyes down, away from the challenge of Vegeta’s glare, but the idea is distasteful, so he meets his eyes calmly though he says nothing.

‘What the fuck is your problem?! Stop staring!’

Honesty has always been his strong suit, so Broly cocks his head as he looks at him, before murmuring;

‘I like looking at you.’

Vegeta scoffs.

‘Obviously.’

‘I…’ Broly stops, thinks if what he’s about to say is too much, then says it anyway. ‘I liked how you looked last night. How you felt when we…’

Vegeta growls, loud and direct, warning, sharp canines flashing as his eyes narrow further.

‘Shut up.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I told you to and I am your superior. You do as I say.’

‘Then why did you let me do that to you last night?’ He’s not stupid, even if he is unlearned. He knows instinctively that Vegeta had submitted to their attentions, that a dominant male would not be on the receiving end.

‘Feh.’ Vegeta turns away without answering, standing to retrieve a spare set of armour from one of the capsules they’d brought with them, before dressing and wandering away out through the treeline.

‘Don’t go after him,’ Goku warns, his attention still on the cooking meat. ‘You won’t get answers from him like that.’

‘I don’t understand.’

‘Geets is kinda...sensitive about these things. He thinks he should be on top, not bottom, and, heh, well he is most of the time, but sometimes, well, most of the time when he is on bottom he really likes, and he doesn’t like that he likes it. Last night. You saw how he really wanted it, how he kept going again and again. He thinks its not ‘princely’, so he gets kinda snappy to make up for it, to reminds us that he’s supposed to be an elite, or whatever.’

‘Oh.’

‘You can’t tell anyone else though. It's our secret, eh?’

‘Ok. But…’

He catches Goku’s eyes as he fiddles with the blades of grass at his feet.

‘Can we...do it again?’

Eyes narrow for a moment, an unusual look on Goku, before he shrugs.

‘That’s up to him. Just...don’t ask him direct, huh? He’ll get all...Vegeta, about it.’

Broly thinks to ask what that even means, but before he can Goku’s torn a rib from the smouldering carcass and thrown it to him.

‘Breakfast’s up!’

It doesn’t take long for Vegeta to reappear at the call, making Broly wonder if he hadn’t gone all that far, but he’s still finished three ribs and is tearing into a haunch by the time their prince picks his own cut and sits down to chew.

He keeps his eyes off him this time, following Goku’s advice, staying silent, until the carcass is nothing but bones, and then they’re up again, packing away the evidence of their stay.

‘Alright guys, let’s get home,’ Goku announces, wrapping an arm around Vegeta’s shoulders, pulling him in and Broly lays a hand on the other shoulder. They disappear with a pop and a lurch, that jarring sensation that makes his stomach lurch, and then they’re suddenly back on Vampa, standing just outside of the cave he calls home. 

Night has fallen on the planetoid, galaxies dancing in the sky above them. He steps forwards, towards the cave, then halts, turns to look at his friends.

‘I will...see you soon, I hope.’

‘Oh you bet, Broly, I’ve got lots more training planned for you.’

Broly bows slightly, ever grateful for their presence in his life, and he flicks his gaze to the prince, Goku’s arm still about his shoulders, Vegeta’s arms folded across his chest. Those dark eyes meet his own, steady, calm, something that seems to shift towards warmth in them before he blinks and it’s gone.

‘We will see you next month,’ Vegeta declares, his tone flat and disinterested, but it's Goku’s actions that intimate there’s more to the words than there seems at first, for he glances at Vegeta, eyes lifting slightly, before he turns his attention back to Broly, and offers him a wink.

‘Guess we’ll see you then. Bye Broly.’

Fingers touch to forehead, and then the two are gone, leaving only the quiet night air in their wake. Alone, skin tingling, he turns back to head into the cave, thinking that next month couldn’t come quick enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, feedback always greatly appreciated :)


End file.
